1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle for use in connection with transportation. The electric vehicle has particular utility in connection with providing shoppers with a motorized shopping cart that can be moved and steered via a hand controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric vehicles are desirable for providing shoppers with a motorized shopping cart that can be moved and steered via a hand controller. A variety of motorized shopping carts is known, but these have numerous disadvantages. Many do not allow for a rider and/or have small carrying capacities. Some require the user to repeatedly rise from the seated position to add items to the cart. Others lack important safety features, such as safety rails to secure a rider and measures to prevent children from operating the motorized cart.
The use of motorized personal shopping carts is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,285 to Curbelo discloses a motorized personal shopping cart. However, the Curbelo '285 patent does not provide a base for the shopper to ride, and has further drawbacks of using multiple control knobs instead of a single joystick controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,840 to Keller discloses an articulated power-driven shopping cart that is provided for the handicapped. However, the Keller '840 patent does not have a pressure sensor, and additionally does not allow the user to add items to the shopping cart without having to rise from the seated position.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,920 to Heyn discloses a powered shopping cart and trailer that transports a passenger behind the cart. However, the Heyn '920 patent does not have a safety railing enclosure, and cannot prevent a child from activating the controls.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,250 to Dykes discloses a self-propelled electric vehicle and battery mount that drivingly connects the vehicle to a variety of wheeled devices. However, the Dykes '250 patent does not have a joystick controller, and also does not have a pressure sensor.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,443,252 to Andes discloses a passenger standing platform on a powered wheelchair that transports a standing rider. However, the Andes '252 patent does not have a motor attached to the base, and further lacks drive wheels attached to the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,012 to Losego discloses a system for motorizing a shopping cart or trolly, or the like that motorizes a shopping cart or the like. However, the Losego '012 patent does not transport a rider, and has the additional deficiency of lacking a base.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. D309,517 to Hawkins discloses a motorized carrying cart that is an ornamental design for a motorized carrying cart. However, the Hawkins '517 patent does not transport a rider, and also does not have a right angle motor.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electric vehicle that allows providing shoppers with a motorized shopping cart that can be moved and steered via a hand controller.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved electric vehicle that can be used for providing shoppers with a motorized shopping cart that can be moved and steered via a hand controller. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the electric vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing shoppers with a motorized shopping cart that can be moved and steered via a hand controller.